He'll hurt you too
by Solmyths
Summary: Jesse hears that all too familiar scream and it sends him reeling.


Harsh dimming hues emit from the overhead street lamp coating the dark truck of a terrible preacher with a pension for listening to people's sob stories and getting into trouble with cynical angels who let an infant get loose; what a fucking joke. Jesse slides a carton of cigarettes out of his somber coat pocket, pulling out a stick to mark the 1st sin for tonight, the cigarette nuzzles perfectly between his dry lips and dark eyes narrow as he brings the lighter close to the end. A flame dances at the tip and burns the cancerous addiction, burning embers twirling around the edges of the rolled paper; desolate sparks etching into the charcoal concrete.

He puts his lighter away and breaths in, burning more away of his cigarette. His night was pleasant at the most but it wasn't until that scream—a scream that echoes in his head—the cigarette falls from his mouth. The scream was familiar to him but before Jesse could identify the shrill, his vision turned black. His irises dilate and only remains the color black against the white. "Alice!" a hoarse, deep voice roared as 'Jesse' ran toward the source of sound.

'Jesse' was led to an abandoned alley, difficult breaths coming from the large garbage tin. He looks frantically around for something to prop him up, glancing over to a small crate—perfect—he pulls it over and stands on top, he lifts the lid of the garbage tin and saw a wounded Alice breathing for her life, the blue dress with those pretty flowers stained with blood; the same pretty dress she wore when Alice first met Genesis.

A subhuman growl is caught in his throat, he didn't hesitate and jumped in the sea of garbage, gripping onto Alice and holding her close to him, "It's going to be okay! What do I do?" there was strain his voice, his large rough hand covering the open wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Ge—ne," Alice hitched, "hospit..al," Gene nodded. He pulled her out effortlessly, carefully cradling her in his arms, her long red hair draping over his arm, "It's okay. I'll fix you," and in that moment, Alice closed those ocean eyes of hers. Genesis could only hurry his steps as he entered Annville's General Hospital.

"Help!" a demanding and powerful voice echoes the facility and every nurse and doctor approaches the two. There was a hatred instilled inside Genesis' brain, he was wired that way, hating everything and everyone that ever did him wrong or rubbed him the wrong way but this hatred was something new. He was covered in blood—Alice's blood—Genesis impatiently paced the halls, growling and snarling at his own goddamn shadow, he hadn't thought about what Jesse would say or do, although, Genesis knew how Jesse felt about Alice.

A doctor arrives after an hour or so, "She's going to be fine, Mr. Custer. You can't see her, she needs rest," he conceded. Those words provoked the stirring beast, "No, you will let me see her and allow me to stay with her all fucking night," he growls and the doctor complies naturally. Gene stormed through the doors and located her room; Genesis closes the door behind him and locks it. His harsh expression softens seeing an immobile Alice, strapped to various tubes and wires keeping her alive. He quietly yanks a chair near her bedside and sits there, watching—her torso expanding and collapsing—Alice often mumbles in her sleep, vicious nightmares progressively worsen as Alice experiences terrors like these.

Genesis was afraid to close his eyes, the moment he would, Jesse would manifest and take over his life. This creature didn't have a life of his own, no individuality yet meeting Alice imprinted ambition, desire, identity; she started his life. His foot uncontrollably bounces up in down, his impatience growing hungry with every tick of the clock but he could be a good boy, wait for Alice to wake up.

Her throat was dry; pain lingers on every inch of her body like someone set her on fire. She languidly opens her eyes and sees Jesse there—no—Genesis, she could tell them apart now by the eyes. Jesse had a light hue to his eyes while Genesis retained darkness in his, dark enough to see her own reflection; reflecting on how she looked to him. Sitting up but regretting ever doing so, Alice groans and winces at the stinging pain, "Genesis…did you bring me all the way here?" He fiddles with his fingers and nods affirmatively.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them, tell me Alice."

She bites her cracked lip,"Herr Starr…he hurt me. He wants to…hurt you too," she felt her face crinkle up, becoming despondent and tormented. Genesis gets out of his chair and fills one side of her bed; both of them squeezed together. She felt his warm arms tug around her fragile figure and she collapsed, giving into the tears, silently crying. Rarely did he speak when she was this upset; he merely held her and did his best to wipe her tears away. He wasn't going to leave her side and would plausibly be tailing her if she wanted to leave; she could never leave him, that's a fact.

Alice turns to face Genesis and buries her face deep into his neck; he stifles a groan and remains still, inching his body closer to her. Drawing circles into her backside, moments like these, Alice enjoyed because Genesis wasn't being impulsive and dastardly.

 _Herr Starr. Who are you and what do you want with me? Leave me and Alice alone._


End file.
